1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to hydrazinecarboxamide derivatives, in particular, compounds having a wide insecticidal spectrum.
2. Related Art
Jap. Pat. Appln. Kokai (Laid-Open) No. 48-91223 discloses that semicarbazides are effective as insecticides. Jap. Pat. Appln. Kokai (Laid-Open) No. 54-119029 discloses that thiosemicarbazones are useful as agricultural and horticultural disease-controlling agents. Jap. Pat. Appln. Kokai (Laid-open) No. 63-93761 discloses that substituted hydrazones are effective as pest-controlling agents.
However, a compound having a wide insecticidal spectrum has not yet been disclosed.